


A Welcome Intruder

by Bearfacewean



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demon, Demon Sex, F/M, Other, Sex, Smut, demon intruder, failed rape attempt, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 15:37:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13837806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearfacewean/pseuds/Bearfacewean





	A Welcome Intruder

Well it happened one night, as I lay on my bed

Casually flicking my bean

I was pounced upon by a mighty red devil,

Who pushed his penis right in.

 

The shock that I felt at this mighty hard thrust

Was severe as you’ll imagine

But deeply he pushed, his hard member throbbing

I felt such excitement to ride him

 

He was rough and demanding, grunting, commanding

That my pussy was his for the ask

I cared not for his meaning, his red eyes were gleaming

My orgasm was coming on fast

 

So selfish I felt as this awesome intrusion

By his horns, I pulled him to my breast

Well this made him rage more so my pleasure did soar

His grunting was now of protest

 

He tried to escape me, my legs wrapped so tightly

And his wriggling sent me over the edge

I came strong and intense, he made no pretence

Of his frustration and his outrage

 

With his member still swollen, he looked so crestfallen

So with a growl he pulled his dick out

Pointing at his full girth, I lay back with mirth

And then he started to shout.

 

“You will pleasure me girl, that tongue you will swirl

Around my fat, needy cock”

He moved to the bed and took hold of my head

Onto the fleshy red rock

 

Still aroused and juicing I took it, no musing

Deep into my throat and I sucked

So horny for this best, I licked and I feast

And on my fingers and fist my cunt rocked

 

His growling increased as he neared his own peak

But my own was a flick away

I started to gasp and ride my own hand

And his cock again I betrayed

 

Furious and angry, he pumped his own claws

Along his painful inflamed rod

Still twitching I laughed, at his hard graft

Till it went floppy as a wet cod

 

So with petted lip and frustrated frown

Out the window he started to climb

I sighed with sheer bliss and called out to the mist

Come back, anytime


End file.
